User talk:OneHandedWarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheTwinkleBeast page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, May 24, 2015 (UTC) He's on Hey he's on right now Nat-chan 16:56, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia Join Please Please join Nat-chan 22:42, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia I'm sure it's fine if you join Good night and Sleep well Cya Onesy and sleep well for me alright? Nat-chan 04:26, January 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Chat If you want to chat today just tell me Nat-chan 18:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan can't stay long just dropping in to say hi, still doing class work sounds cool I should be done with my work by then hopefully if not, have a great day Nat-chan 16:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan User Talk:Imouto-tan Hi hi Hi Onesie Imouto-tan (Kirië) } hi hi I'm sorry for hurting and ignoring you. Nat-chan 23:08, January 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan How soon can you join? Nat-chan 00:03, January 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Oki doki Waiting warmly for you Nat-chan 00:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Its fine There there little cutie, we can talk the next time that you join :D Nat-chan 04:03, January 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting warmly I will waiting calmly for you on the chat :) Nat-chan 23:48, January 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Take care Take care if you're not coming back Nat-chan 23:40, January 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi HI :D Hi One, I was just seeing how you were and if you will be able to join tonight :) If not have a good night and sleep well Nat-chan 22:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Oki doki waiting Nat-chan 23:36, January 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi I hope that you're alright *glomp* I won't ask you to get on if you're not (emotionally) ready to. Well cya and please take care Nat-chan 05:20, January 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan User talk:Imouto-tan Oki doki Thanksies Oki doki i'll remember that, take care and have a good day at school. :D Nat-chan 12:14, February 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Have a good day Have a great day at school little cupcake :P Nat-chan 12:54, February 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry My chat froze and i got caught in texting my friends I'm so sorry Nat-chan 21:09, February 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Cool :D Can you get on at 4:00pm I'll be out of Ethics and Psychology by then See you this evening Nat-chan 12:37, February 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan 'Tis fine That's okay I will wait patiently until you're ready to join and chat with me and besides, real life comes first :) Nat-chan 12:57, February 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan nighty night Night night sleep well One :) Nat-chan 02:30, February 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan We sure can, but the thing is that she was being hostile and rude to me first in a power I've recently created, added users of which are not unique in any sense to the Known Users of said power, offended my ability to create superpowers and explain details in simple terms, and banned me from the chat without any reason/motivation at the time she did. --Canine-of-change (talk) 00:45, February 13, 2016 (UTC) hi hi I'll be waiting for you to join :p Nat-chan 23:31, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hiiii I will be waiting for you to join Nat-chan 01:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay I will be waiting for you Nat-chan 01:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hiiiiiiu *glomp* Have a good day and rest well Sorry for just leaving on you last night something impotant came up Nat-chan 12:10, February 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Oki doki i'll be waiting for you to join ;) Nat-chan 00:01, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep tight Have wonderful dreams and sleep well �� Nat-chan 04:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan User talk:Imouto-tan Okay I'm sorry that you're in trouble and don't worry about it ;) Nat-chan 21:50, February 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Oki doki pookie :D Nat-chan 21:13, February 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry I had a bad connection yesterday so i couldn't say good night to you :( sorry about that Nat-chan 15:12, February 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Onesie Nat-chan 02:15, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Sleep well tonight ;) Nat-chan 23:23, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan for a short time cutie pie. Nat-chan 22:08, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan tommorow sounds good :D See you then Nat-chan 22:37, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry I've been so busy with college work and work-work I can join but I promise that I'll join soon so we can talk Please take care of yourself :D Nat-chan 22:37, March 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan HI hi Will you be able to join next week? Nat-chan 20:23, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan